The Slayer Files
by ProphecyGirl87
Summary: Btvs Xfiles corssover :: Set pre-season 6. Glory was defeated but Buffy didn't die. The Initiative is back in town and Giles has invited his friend Fox Mulder to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

**Scully's Apartment**

**Thursday, October 21st**

**03:35am**

The loud shrill of the phone woke Scully from her peaceful slumber. She dragged her tired body out of bed and made her way to the living room. "I'm coming, I'm coming" She picked up the phone to see Mulder's number on the caller ID. 

"Scully" she answered groggily.

"Get your bags packed Scully, we fly out at 9am. I'll pick you up about 6am ok?"

"Whoa, slow down Mulder, fly out where?"

"Sunnydale"

"What's so special about Sunnydale Mulder" Scully asked whilst yawning. She settled herself down onto the couch awaiting his explanation. 

"Old friend of mine I met in Oxford lives there. Wants me to help him look into something called the 'initiative'. I'll see you later Scully, g'night" 

"Good morning" Scully replied sarcastically as she clicked the receiver back down. "Why me?" she whined as she went to get ready.

**Washington International**

**Thursday, October 21st**

**09:25am**

Their plane had been in the air for little over 10 minutes when Scully turned to Mulder and said, "So, what's the initiative?" She asked curiously. Mulder handed her a large brown file, which she immediately started to flick through. "Sunnydale Scully, has reported over 50 people missing in the past 12 months, not to mention the rise is suspicious deaths. Most victims seem to be found…"

"With two small puncture wounds to the neck. The bodies drained of all blood," She read from the file. "Mulder, don't tell me we are chasing vampires again?"

"No, were chasing the men chasing vampires and other demonic creatures" He said proudly with a cocky grin. Scully just stared at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"See Scully, I met this guy back at Oxford. Names Rupert Giles. We've been talking online for over 3 years now and the other night he starts asking me if I have ever heard of the 'initiative'. I had the Gunmen do a search and apparently it's some sort of government research group. They have set up camp before in Sunnydale and before that in Cleveland"

"I still don't understand Mulder." Scully fell back into her seat and closed her eyes. Rhythmically rubbing her forehead to ease the all to familiar headache.

"Old Rupert wouldn't tell me much over the phone but apparently this group researches demons and vampires"

"Research them? You don't honestly expect me to believe all this do you?"

"Well, why not Scully?" He shifted in his seat so that he was facing her directly. "What's so hard to believe? You've seen things Scully. You know that things go bump in the night and you know that our government is capable of doing this sort of thing." 

"Mulder I…"

"No Scully lets just wait till we get there. After talking to Rupert you can decide if you want to believe this or not" He turned defeated in his seat and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

**Giles' Home**

**Thursday, October 21st**

**6:15pm**

"You what?!?" Buffy screamed as she paced the floor for the hundredth time that night.

 "Buffy please, you must understand. He is a very good friend of mine who works on paranormal cases all the time. He is very open minded to this sort of thing," Giles pleaded. He knew she wouldn't take this well but he had hoped for a calmer reaction. "Giles he works for the government, so do the initiative. How do you know he isn't working for them hey? Damn Giles don't you ever think? I've got enough to handle with them coming back into town and now I have to put up with your FBI agent" Buffy stopped pacing and took a few deep breaths.

"Ummm its agents actually but well, Buffy I understand that…"

"Agents? So there's a whole group of them coming to town? Oh great lets just throw a party shall we?" she replied sarcastically as she started pacing again.

"Buffy please, you are taking this the wrong way! There are only two agents and I do believe they can help us. Now I haven't told Fox all the details but…"

"Pfft Fox? What kinda name is that?" Spike spoke for the first time from his position on the stairs. He'd been quietly watching the scene unfold and he had to agree with Buffy. No good could come of this. 

"Oh yes, because Spike is such a normal name" Giles retorted sarcastically. Spike opened his mouth to give his own snarky comment but Buffy stopped him. 

"Will you two just shut up!?" Buffy screamed. "Giles I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she got her coat. As she headed out the door Giles shouted, "Be at the Magic Box around sunset ok Buffy? I'll call the others." he finished quietly as he walked back into the house defeated.

"Ohh you've gone and done it now watcher boy, you should have told her before you invited the agents up to good ole'Sunnyhell." Retorted Spike sarcastically as he pulled on his Duster. 

"Oh do shut up Spike and leave." Replied Giles tiredly as he held the door wide open for Spike. 

Spike left shaking his head at the watcher. He noticed Buffy was almost at the end of the road so he started to job to catch up with her.

"Slayer, wait"

"Go home Spike," she replied, not meeting his gaze.

"Can't. Promised the bit I'd call in and give her a hand with some history homework" 

Buffy didn't have to turn to see the smirk on his face; she could here it in his voice. 

"Fine, whatever" She waved her had in the air for emphasis and picked up the pace. 

"You're worried I know but just give him a chance, maybe he's right. Maybe these people can help" Spike told her.

"Spike you don't understand, these are the people I am up against yet again" Buffy stopped in the middle of the road and looked up at him, meeting his gaze for the first time.

"Luv, he's your watcher. He's knows whats best for you"

"Does he?"

"C'mon, lets get you home to the bit, she'll be worried" He placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her down the road.

**_~*~*~Please Review. Next Chapter up later tonight or tomorrow~*~*~_**

ProphecyGirl87 


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Box 

**Friday, October 22nd**

**6:55pm**

The bell dinged above the door as the two agents walked in. The gazes of 6 young looking people all sat around what appeared to be the only table met them. Seconds seemed to pass by as slowly as minutes as the two agents stood there unsure of what to do next. That's when Giles came from the back carrying a large box. "Fox?" He asked. He could just about make Mulder out from over the offending object. 

"Rupert?" Replied Mulder as walked towards the man. Scully found herself shifting from foot to foot as a few members from around the table still had their eyes focused on her.

As the two men exchanged greetings Dawn rose from her seat next to Tara and walked towards Scully. "Agent Scully? Right?"

"Yes"-replied Scully giving a small but weak smile.

"Um, Hi, I'm Dawn. You err wanna site down?" Scully smiled and followed the young brunette to the table. Before she reached her seat Giles had begun to introduce himself. "Agent Scully I presume?"

"Yes, hello. I've err heard a lot about you Mr.Giles" Scully replied shaking his hand.

"Oh, please, just call me Rupert Ms. Scully. Well, I suppose introductions are in order. Willow is everyone here?" Giles asked looking round the room. 

"All except one, Spike hasn't arrived yet"

"Spike? Why does he have to be here? I thought it was a Scoobies only kinda gig?" Xander asked puzzled.

"Xander, Spike will be able to provide information" answered Giles.

As if on queue the bells above the door rang once again and in sauntered Spike. "Well if it isn't dead boy Jr!" quipped Xander sarcastically. 

"Shut it whelp!" Spike warned. Mulder & Scully looked at one another to find they were both as confused as the other. Spike moved swiftly around the agents and took his place on the stairs as he took out a cigarette and lighter.

"No! No! No!" Shouted Anya as she ran over to Spike and removed the unlight cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey! That was my last one you crazy chit! Give it back!"

"You can't smoke in here, my new sign says so!" She stuck her tongue out triumphantly as she pointed to the sign on the wall.

"Why the bloody hell not? You've never stopped me before"

"I read in Business Weekly that the smell of tobacco puts customers off and can increase the risk of them leaving without giving me their money. Therefore you cannot smoke in here anymore!" Anya threw he cigarette into the bin and sat back in her seat next to Xander who was trying not to laugh out loud at the vampire's dumbfounded expression. 

**"**Yes well, if everyone is quite finished?" Asked Giles impatiently. The group nodded. "Very well then. Everyone, This is Agent Fox Mulder and his partner Agent Dana Scully. Agents, this is well umm everybody." Giles said as he took off his glasses and started to clean them repeatedly. The two agents smiled and mumbled hellos to the group when Dawn stood up. "Erhh I'm Dawn" She said pointing to herself and then went round pointing and naming each person. "That's Tara, Willow, My sister Buffy, Anya and Xander and over there…" She said, straining to see over Giles' head, "Is Spike". Spike nodded towards the Agents and stood up. "Well, now that, that's over I believe we can get down to business don't you?" asked Giles to nobody in particular.

Once everyone was seated around the table minus Spike who decided on standing Giles began to tell the agents about Sunnydale. As Mulder sat with his mouth wide open Scully had her temple scrunched. At every mention of vampires or demons, even mentions to slayers Scully rolled her eyes.  

"Agent Scully is it?" Spike piped up

"Yes" she answered curiously.

"You got a problem?" He asked. The sound of gasps filled the room. And as Giles was about to speak Scully replied,

"Yes actually I do." She rose from the table and stood in front of Spike. She then turned and looked at Mulder. "C'mon Mulder tell me you are not buying this crap? Demons, Vampires, Slayers? It sounds like one very planned out speech to me." Buffy rose from her seat. She expected things to not be easy, since when was anything in her life easy?

"Agent Scully please, I know it's a little hard to believe but it's true."

"Oh, and I suppose you've got proof have you?" Scully faced Buffy and looked straight at her.

"Scully just sit down will you" Mulder pleaded but there was warning in his voice.

"Mulder, I am not going to sit around and let a bunch of crazy kids lead us on another wild goose chase. I had enough of vampires last year when you staked that boy!" Her voice was rising and if it had been a cartoon steam would have been coming out of her ears by now. Mulder stood up and went to her side.

"Scully c'mon just calm down" He placed his hand on the small of her back but she moved away.

"No Mulder, I won't go any further with this, this joke unless I have some proof!" She was almost shouting by now

"I'm sorry Rupert, you'll have to excuse my partner…"

"You want proof luv?" interrupted Spike.

"Yes I do". Her tone was a little calmer but she was still agitated. Spike turned away from her and shifted into his demon visage. 

"This good enough?" He said as he turned back around to her with a hint of mock in his voice. Scully gave out a small, almost un-audible gasp as Mulder's jaw hit the floor. Scully reached forward and prodded the lumps on Spikes face. "Got the teeth too luv" he said a he flashed them.

"Mulder?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Yea Scully?" Mulder couldn't fix his gaze on anything other than Spike's distorted face.

"Catch me" Scully let out breathlessly as she landed in a heap on the floor. 

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Dawn as everyone gathered round the collapsed federal agent. 

"Well that went well don't you think?" Asked Xander sarcastically. Willow sent him an evil glare as she followed the others into the training room. 

"What did I say?" He asked innocently as he followed behind them with his head down like a guilty dog.

Mulder had gathered Scully in his arms and followed Giles into the training room. Once Buffy had moved weapons from the couch Mulder laid Scully down.

"Scully? Scully wake up" he cooed as he stroked hair behind her ear. The others just looked on as he tried to wake his partner. Spike had shifted back to his human mask and was standing near the training dummy when Buffy walked over to him. 

"I didn't think she'd hit the deck"

"What did you think she'd do? Just stand and say 'oh?"

"I, I dunno slayer. She ok like?"

"Yea, I think you just shocked her is all" Buffy answered. Spike went to say something but the commotion got Buffys attention and she headed over toward the couch. Spike just shook his head and followed.

"M, Mulder?" Scully stuttered out.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked

"Yea, I think so. What happened Mulder?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her slowly bruising head. Before he could answer however she started to speak again. "I had the strangest dream Mulder. There, there were these people talking about vampires and then there was this man, he, he changed. His face was all…" Up until this point Scully had been oblivious to everyone around her. That's when she saw Buffy brandishing some sort of samurai sword. "Agent Scully?" She asked before the agent once more blacked out. "What? What did I do?" Asked Buffy confused. 

"Umm luv?" Spike said as he pointed to the sword. Buffys mouth shaped into a perfect little 'o' as she blushed and went to put the sword away. 

"Perhaps I could give you a ride back to your hotel?" Asked Giles sympathetically. "We've obviously done enough damage for one night. Perhaps we can get together tomorrow evening?"

"Um yea, tomorrow. I think I need to get Scully back." Mulder fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Giles.

"I'll come too so you have someone to walk back with Giles" said Buffy as she got her coat.

"Yes, yes ok Buffy. I suggest the rest of you go home. Anya will you lock up?" Anya nodded and everyone started gathering his or her things. And leaving through the back entrance to the shop. 

"Dawn go with Willow and Tara" Buffy added as she picked up two stakes and put them in her jacket pockets.

"I'll walk you ladies" Spike said as he held the door open for them. Just as he was about to follow Buffy called to him. He stopped and turned back to her.

"Thanks, you don't have to walk them but thanks. Makes me feel better ya know?"

"Sure thing Slayer. Want me to wait around till you get home?"

"No it's ok, you can go home I'll be fine."

"Alrite, g'night slayer" and with that he left. 

Buffy managed to get the agents and Giles all home for the night and was making her way down Revello Drive when he slayer instincts kicked in. Her hand gripped the stake in her pocket and she turned round. She did a full 360 and caught a glimpse of amber falling to the ground. She let her guard down and walked over to the shadowed figure.

"Spike? What are you still doing here?" She asked as she put her stake away. 

"Creature of the night 'member?" Buffy gave a small smile and lifted to meet his gaze. His deep blue eyes looked straight into hers as if he was looking at her very soul. After a moment Buffy broke the gaze and turned away. "I better be going"

"Yea, I'll walk you.." He said as he put his hand on her back. This time she moved away.

"No it's ok I'll be fine. You live in the opposite direction anyway"

"Sure?"

"Night Spike" She said with a slight wave as she left him alone in the darkness. Spike couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he started back to his crypt. 

He was almost home when a noise to his left got his attention. He looked but saw nothing so continued on his way. He took out another cigarette from the pack he bought on the way to Buffys with the girls. He had gone no more than a few strides when he heard a voice. He stopped and turned round. Before he knew it they, whoever they were, were on him like flies. "Argggg!!" He screamed. His demon came out as he hit the floor. Suddenly he felt a pain shoot through his body from his neck and just before it all went black he heard an all too familiar voice make an announcement.

"Hostile 17 has be captured"

**_~~~Please Review! Next chapter coming tomorrow~~~_**

ProphecyGirl87 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the great reviews everyone! 

LadyPotter1 I am hoping to add some Mulder/Scully shippyness!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunnydale Motor Inn Saturday, October 23rd 

**10:20am**

Mulder was sat on his bed replaying last night's events when a light tap on the door brought him back to reality. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled on a shirt. There was another tap on the door but this time it was a little firmer. "Mulder it's me" came Scullys voice. He unlocked the door and opened it wide, a silent invitation to come in.  

Mulder sat himself on the edge of his bed and was surprised when Scully chose to sit right next to him instead of the chair across from him. He turned so that they were facing, "How you feelin this mornin Scully?" He asked as sincerely as possible but she didn't answer. Her eyes were fixed on the blank wall infont of her. "Scully?" He said trying to get her attention.

"What happened last night Mulder? Was it…was it real?" For the first time ever she was lost. Not only for words but also for thoughts. For six years she had been able to explain nearly everything with science and common knowledge, but now all that was being challenged.

"Well, you did say you wanted proof Scully and last night I think you got it" He answered quietly.

"You weren't shocked? Mulder a man changed into a monster in seconds last night right in front of us!" She was trying to raise her voice, trying to take control yet again, hoping he would turn round and tell her it was all some clever trick but he didn't.

"Scully I don't know what to say. I can't say it didn't happen because it did Scully. We both saw him change. I didn't expect it I assure you and I was just as shocked as you but we have proof Scully." He was kneeling in front of her now and cradling her small but powerful hands under his large ones. "Look, if you want to go home you can. I don't expect you to stay after everything that happened last night. I think some rest will do you good Scully"

"No Mulder, I…I want to stay. Part of me is screaming to run home but another part of me, a bigger part of me wants to understand all this. Wants to stay here, with you and…" A stray tear rolled down her cheek and Mulder leaned forward to brush it away with his thumb. Scully gave a weak smile as Mulder cradled her face in his hand. 

Buffys Home 

**Saturday, October 23rd**

**11:30am**

"So, d'you think there goin to leave?" asked Dawn as she finished off the last of her Lucky Charms cereal. 

"I don't know, that Agent Scully got a real scare last night" replied Willow as she took Dawns empty bowl to the sink.

"Yea, for a minute there I thought she was going to get her gun out and shoot him or something." Dawn giggled.

"Shoot who?" came Buffys sleepy reply as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Buffy, want some pancakes?" asked Willow as she poured the batter into the pan. Buffy gave a small nod and sat next to her sister.

"We were just talking about the FBI agents. Think there gonna leave town?"

"Well Giles thinks that the woman might but not that Agent Mulder. Says he's really into all paranormal things so he'll probably stick around."

"Spike doesn't like them" Said Dawn as she poured another glass of juice. 

"What?"

"Spike. Last night on the way home he said that he doesn't like the agents. Thinks they're goin to stab us in the back or something but he said that, and I quote…" She stood up and put on her best Spike impression, " …as long as Buffy trusts them then I bloody well do too but I still don't like em!" She sat back down to find Willow and Buffy both staring at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I don't remember him saying that" came Willows reply. 

"When we went into the store, you and Tara stayed outside I asked him if he trusted them and that's what he said." Buffy gave a small shrug and stood up, I'm goin to get ready. I think Ill head over to Xanders, see what he thinks about all this."

"Alrite" Willow and Dawn chimed in union as Buffy left the kitchen.

"This isn't the way to Xanders Buffy!" She scolded herself as she walked through the all too familiar cemetery gates. She found herself going down the familiar path that lead to Spikes crypt. 

She was about two minutes away from his crypt when something in the grass caught her eye. It was silver and glistening in the afternoon sun. She walked over and bent to pick it up. Once it was in her hand she knew what it was. It was the lighter Dawn had insisted on buying him as a thank you for helping out and saving her from Glory. It cost Buffy a fortune but secretly she didn't care how much it cost. He saved her sister, saved her and the world and what did they buy him? A lighter. Ok, so it wasn't a medal of honour or key to the city but the look on his face when he unwrapped it was priceless. Buffy had never seen him so happy and she could have sworn his eyes filled up with tears. The lighter it's self was silver with his name carved into it. She knew he took it everywhere with him so why was it just on the ground out here? She felt dread rise up in her stomach as she almost ran to his crypt. As much as she refused to admit it she did care for him in some way. It wasn't love, it could never be love she told herself but he almost certainly had a place in her heart. Not that she ever told him this of course, she never told anyone.

She pushed open the crypt door slowly and walked in. It was pitch black inside so she had to give her eyes a few minutes to adjust. He wasn't here. She could feel it. She could always sense Spike and right now she wasn't sensing him. She walked over to the ladder and jumped down to the lower level. His bed was made and there were no clothes on the floor. He hadn't been here. "Spike?" It was almost a whisper as she moved around his room, the lighter firmly clutched in her hand.

'You're over reacting Buffy, he's probably with Clem or…or…"Buffys attempts at calming herself were not working. She had no idea why she was acting like this and all that was on her mind was Spike and if he was safe. 

She climbed back up the ladder and came face to face with a pair of army boots.

"Buffy?"

****

**_~*~*~Please Review, there should be another chapter up later today or tonight!~*~*~_**

ProphecyGirl87 


	4. Chapter 4

"Buffy?"

"Riley?" Riley reached out his had to help her up but she brushed it away. Her voice had a tinge of anger in it and he stepped back to give her space to crawl up. She brushed herself down and slipped the lighter into her jacket pocket. The pair just stood their looking at each other until Riley swung his gun onto his back and embraced Buffy. Buffy stood like cardboard, not returning the hug. After a few longing moments Riley released her. Buffy's mind was going wild. Here she was looking for Spike and before she knew it Riley was all over her as if nothing had happened between the two of them. Anger was boiling inside of her. She had no idea were it was coming from but she let it take control,

"What are you doing here?" She said through gritted teeth.

"What? You didn't know we were back in town?"

"I don't mean the initiative Riley, what are you doing here, in Spikes Crypt?" 

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No Riley, don't go all sergeant major on me! What are you doing here and what have you done with him?" Buffy was almost at boiling point now and if Riley didn't supply good enough answers she was not going to be held responsible for her actions.

"Were back in town to close up the old Initiative building ok, I'm here in Spikes crypt because I want to know if the chip still works." He stepped forward into her personal space. 

"How dumb do you think I am Riley? Do you really think I am going to fall for that crap?" She took another step and they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Whats wrong with you Buffy? Were not doing anything wrong by being here; if anything were doing good by sorting out the old building. It's changed Buffy, we've changed, we have different missions now, under a different leader."

"Just.Tell.Me.Where.He.Is" she punctuated.

"Who?" He said with a whisper of a laugh.

"Dammit Riley! This isn't a joke. I know you're up to something; you did not come her to reminisce with him or to check his chip! Just tell me where I can find him or…"

"Or what Buffy? Since when have you cared about him this much? Are you two…"

"NO! And even if were it's none of your business Riley, you're not my boyfriend anymore or my friend. You are not welcome in this town Riley so just tell me where Spike is then pack up and leave!" Her fists were clenching at her sides and her eyes were wide.

"I don't know were he is Buffy. Maybe he did us all a favour and went sunbathing!! I don't know and I don't care! He's worthless!! He's just another vampire!" 

Buffy had had enough She swung her fist square into his jaw and watched him fall back into the wall. He grabbed his mouth and wiped the blood away, looking up at her in disbelief as she wiped blood from her knuckles. She was breathing hard now as she stormed over to him and lifted him up by the collar. Buffy had him pinned to the wall and Riley just stared at her. 

"You have no idea what he has done. He saved my sister Riley, He saved me, He saved all of us so don't you ever say he's worthless! He's more of a man than you ever were, ever will be. You weren't there, you don't know what we went through" She gritted her teeth and released him, walking to the other side of the crypt. 

"You love him don't you, I was right there is something going on between the two of you" He said standing up and wiping his still bleeding mouth.

"No…" she whispered.

"Yes, yes there is. You lost me so you moved on to the next thing you saw. How could you Buffy, How could you sink so low."

"NO!" She screamed marching over to him again, "NO!" * punch * "You lost me! * punch * "You don't know…" * kick * "anything!" * punch *. Buffy was about to hit him again when she stopped, stepping back to look at his limp body on the floor. He looked up at her through swollen eyes. Buffys eyes filled with tears but not of sadness or apology but of hurt, anger and hatred. "Get out" She managed to say without her voice cracking.

"You've changed Buffy," he croaked out as he crawled up off the floor holding his ribs.

"I'll ask you one more time Riley, where is he?" Her voice was almost breaking by now and her legs were starting to feel like jelly.

"I.don't.know" He punctuated as he left. He was halfway out the door when he turned back to her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. He did this a few more times until he shook his aching head and left. Once she knew he was defiantly gone she broke down. Falling to the floor and letting the tears fall freely. She wasn't crying for Spike however, she was crying for herself and for that fact that no matter how much she denied it Riley was right. She _did_ have feelings for Spike. He had more than a place in her heart. He had for a long time now. 

She had to find him. Buffy stood up and took another glance around his crypt before running out. "Just don't let them have him" she softly spoke to whoever was listening up there before running through the gates and towards the Magic Box.

**Magic Box**

**Saturday, October 25th**

**6:22pm         **

"She's been in there for over an hour now G-Man are you sure she's ok?" Xander asked Giles as he help Anya stock a shelf.

"Xander, please. I have insisted that you do not call me that" replied Giles. "I'm sure she's fine. From what I could make out from her little rant when she arrived it appears she has run into Riley…"

"More like Riley has run into her" Willow said as she entered the store.

"Excuse me?" Giles asked confused.

"I saw him about an hour ago. Limping, clutching his chest and his face was all bruised. He said he was ruffed up playin football but I don't think that's the case." She told them.

"You, you think Buffy attacked him?" inquired Giles.

"Not without being provoked. Giles she wouldn't attack him without a reason. She was pretty upset when he left but I think she's over him now and…"

"Yea, I am" Came Buffys voice from the back of the room.

"Buff, you ok?" Asked Xander.

"Yea, I'm goin to go home, take a shower and get Dawn. I want you to get everyone to meet here at 8pm ok Giles? Including your agents if there still in town."

"Buffy whats wrong?" Giles went to her side.

"Nothing Giles, I'll explain later. Just get everyone to meet her at 8pm ok?" And with that she headed out the door.

"Think she found something out about the Initiative?"

"I don't know, I really don't know" replied Giles.

Sunnydale Motor Inn 

**Saturday, October 25th**

**7pm**

"Yea sure Rup, We'll be over there as soon as we can. Thanx yea, Alrite bye" Mulder hung up the phone and turned to Scully. "There's a meeting over at the Magic Box, That was Rupert calling to let us know."

"When?"

"About an hour. He said Buffy ran into an old boyfriend who use to work for the Initiative and he thinks she's found something out." Mulder begin to gather up the files they had been going over all day as Scully put her shoes back on. "You sure you want to carry on with this Scully?"

"I told you Mulder, I'm staying."

"Alrite then G-Woman" he said with a smirk as he opened the door and led her out to the car.

~*~

"Their heading to the Magic Box" announced Marks as he turned off the tapping gear.

"Good work, I want you to set the van up outside the shop. Find out what they know."

"And if they know too much sir?"

"You know the drill soldier" Replied Riley as he jumped out the back of the van. He was about to close the door when he stopped. "Marks?"

"Yes sir?"

"Only go in if it's completely necessary and don't kill anyone. Take them in but I don't want them harmed you understand? Then send in a cleanup crew. I want it to appear as if they were never there tonight if you have to go in"

"Yes sir!" Riley closed the van doors and jumped in to a near by car which sped out of the Motor Inn car park

~*~*~Please Review. Next chapter up tomorrow, or maybe tonight if you're lucky!~*~*~

Prophecygirl87 


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic Box**

**Saturday, October 25th**

**8:05pm**

"So, everyone here?" Willow asked as she glanced around the shop.

"Spike isn't here" Replied Dawn.

"He isn't coming" came Buffys whispered reply as all heads turned to her.

"Look, I'm the leader of the 'Hate-Spike-Club' but couldn't he like, help us out or something? He's been doin a lot of that lately" Buffy glared at Xander and then stood up, taking her position once more as the leader as she indicated for everyone to take a seat around the table.

"They have him" she spoke, almost un-audible.

"Who has who?" asked Mulder.

"Spike, the initiative has him." Everyone except agents Mulder and Scully gave a slight gasp at this announcement.

"How, how do you know?" asked Dawn as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I found his lighter" she said as she tossed it over to Dawn who almost immediately started to cry. Xander was about to say something when Buffy stopped him.

"I also found Riley in his crypt. Said he was just stopping by to check on Spikes chip but he was decked out in his army gear. He said that initiative was different, under a new leader, had new goals etc" she said waving her hand in the air.

"But how do you know they have got Spike. Maybe he just…went to Clems or something. He could have dropped the lighter in a fight or something," said Willow trying to look at all the possible options.

"No Will, I know they have him, I just…I just know"

"Who's Spike?" Was the first thing Scully had said since she had arrived at the Magic Box. Everyone except Mulder glared at her in disbelief, forgetting that she had only been here a day and still didn't know everything.

"Spike was the vampire who made you faint last night" Came Dawns innocent answer.

"He's a vampire?"

"I think you should be taking notes" Came Anyas reply. Everyone just looked at her then focused the attention back to the red haired agent.

"Yes, he's a vampire. A _good_ vampire. See the last time the Initiative were here they put a chip in his head which stops him from attacking humans." Said Dawn. Scully just looked at her, mouth agape. 

"Agent Scully?"

"It's just, this all so, well it's just all so weird"

"Trust me Agent Scully it will get a lot weirder" replied Giles as he took off his glasses and started to clean them.

"So, is this a rescue mission?" Asked Mulder. Everyone turned to Buffy awaiting her answer even though they all knew what it was.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Why Buff? Why are we riskin are necks by goin into that building again. I understand that you wanna save him an all but we don't even know if they have him. We shouldn't go in until we know they've got him." Buffy stared at him. She knew he was right. They had no proof they had him. 

Mulder sat and watched the scene unfold and he saw the hurt upon Buffys face when Xander had spoken up. This young girl looked so devastated but she quickly put a mask of understanding on and turned away from the group. Everyone was sat in silence when Mulder spoke up,

"I think I can get you your proof"

"Mulder?" asked Scully.

"I have friends back in DC. When it comes to computers and hacking they know their stuff. I can give them a call, see what they can do." 

"Agent Mulder I've tried to hack into the Initiative already since they came back, it's impossible" said Willow.

"It's worth a try," Buffy said as she turned back to the group. "Will, I know you've tried a thousand times and your really good with computers but lets give someone else a chance." She looked towards agent Mulder with hope in her eyes and he smiled at her as he walked out the shop to call the Gunmen. 

Willow just looked at Buffy with a hurt expression on her face. "I...I gotta go" she quickly said as she got up to get her coat. 

"Were not finished here Will"

"You can fill me in tomorrow, I need to go." She looked at Tara who stood up and moved to the witches' side.

"Umm, ok Will see you later then yea?"

"Sure Buffy" she whispered as she took Tara's hand and left.

"What was all that about?" asked a confused Xander.

"She feels rejected because Buffy is asking the FBI man to do Willows Job. Relied Anya bluntly.

"Rejected? No, I…I was just using a different option. She already tried and she couldn't get in I just thought…"

"It's ok Buffy, I'm sure she isn't feeling rejected." Said Giles in an attempt to comfort her. It was at this point Mulder chose to walk back into the store. 

"Have you got a laptop Rupert? One with a web cam?"

"Umm, I have a laptop in the back, not sure about a web cam tho. I'll take a look"

"Thanks" he said as he took his place next to Scully.

"What did they say?" she asked him quietly.

"There gonna look into it. Said they can send the files straight over if we can get access to a laptop with the Internet."

"Well we have one back at the hotel" she told him softly.

"Do we? I didn't bring one."

"No but I did" His mouthed formed a perfect 'o'.

"Found one!" exclaimed Giles as he walked in holding a laptop.

After setting everything up and assuring Anya that Mulder would pay the phone bill from using the Internet the Scoobies and Agents were face to face (so to speak) with the Gunmen.

"Mulder, we have managed to get into their CCTV system but can only gain access to one camera," explained Byers.

"Something shut us down but we managed to keep one camera up. If they know we have access to it they might switch it off" added Langly as a window appeared on the screen.

"It's a corridor"

"Well observed Scully, we've been watching for about 20 minutes and seen nothing."

"Are you recording it?"

"Yes" the three chimed in union.

"Good work boys, keep recording it from your end and try and get us another camera"

"Sure thing Mulder" and with that they clicked off and everyone was left staring at an empty corridor on the screen.

"Well, I don't see how this is going t help us Fox" said Giles.

"No, Look" Buffy said pointing to the screen.

"Buffy it's a door"

"I know but there's something written on it"

"Let me see" Scully said a she sat infont of the laptop. "She's right, looks like numbers."

"Can you zoom in?" asked Mulder.

"I…I think so" she said as she started to click the mouse. All the Scoobies came closer to the screen as Scully worked on zooming in.

"1013" said Xander as it became clearer.  

"Don't tell me they are doing demon jigsaws again," said Buffy s she moved away from the group.

"Demon jigsaws?" asked Mulder.  

"When the were last in town they created something call Adam. It was made of lots of different deamony bits."

"Oh" was all he managed to say.

"Sir they have access to one of our CCTV cameras, the one on the entrance to 1013"

"You know what to do soldier. Remember I don't want them harmed."

"Shall I bring them to the base sir?"

" No, take them to the warehouse"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and soldier?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't hurt them, especially the slayer. Make sure you keep them all apart until I get there"

"Yes Sir" replied the solder as he clicked the phone down. "You heard him men, move out! We want no casualties and remember, there's a Slayer in there so be careful. Harrison do you have the stunners ready?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good, Move out!" and on that command all the soldiers headed towards the magic box.

~*~*~Please review. I start back at school on Monday so the next update might not be until Tuesday night (sorry).~*~*~

ProphecyGirl87 


	6. Chapter 6

"What was that?" asked Scully as she stood up from her seat, firmly placing her hand on her holster.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything" said Xander. There was suddenly a crash from the ally round the back and all heads spun round. "Ok, I defiantly heard that!" whispered Xander, almost afraid to raise his voice. As the group turned back round they noticed the two agents clutching guns. After noticing the stares Mulder answered, "Sorry, just a habit I guess" he said as he placed the gun back in the holster and indicated for Scully to do the same. 

"It's probably just a vampire or maybe a cat but those things won't help you in Sunnydale unless they fire stakes" said Buffy as she walked toward the back entrance.

"Buffy" Giles called as he tossed her an axe from a nearby shelf. She caught it without a problem as she carried on moving. 

"Don't go out there!" Shouted Scully as she backed away from the shop window. Everyone stopped to turn and look at her.

"Scully?" Asked Mulder as he studied her face.

"Men, soldiers by the looks of it are all over the front" she said in a low tone. Everyone gathered in the back of the room, away from all windows and doors.

"I knew it. I knew they would come after us," said Buffy, lifting her head to check the main entrance to the shop.

"We need to block the doors or something," said Xander nervously.

"No point, they'll probably use the windows anyway. Rupert is the another exit?"

"Well, there are the two that lead into the ally" He offered.

"No they will have them covered. We don't know if they are going to storm in or wait for us to leave" said Scully.

"Buffy" Dawn pleaded in a more than scared tone.

"I know Dawnie it's ok look, if we can get into the training room then we can get access to the sewers. It should take no more than 20minutes to reach Revello Drive."

"What about the house Buffy? What if their there?" asked Dawn worryingly.

"She's right, they obviously want us and if they don't get us here then your homes are the first place they'll look and the motel if they desperately want us." Said Mulder lowering his voice.

"Buffy! What about Willow and Tara?" 

"Their at the dorms tonight I'm sure, I'm sure Willow mentioned something about a party they might be going to so their ok….I hope" Buffy whispered the last but quietly. "Look we might not have much time, we'll get into the training room, and Giles grab the laptop." With that command everyone quickly and quietly made their way to the training room sans Giles who went to gather the laptop.

Buffy moved back the training mats to reveal something that resembled a trap door, only made out of concrete. She grabbed the iron handle and pulled it back revealing a dark and no so inviting hole. Xander had gathered some torches whilst Dawn and Anya got as many weapons as they could fit into two black bags. Buffy slipped two stakes into her waistband and with her free hand grabbed hold of the torch. Scully walked over to the hole in the ground with Mulder on her heels. "Mulder.."

"Just trust them Scully"

"I'm about to jump into a hole in the ground that is under a town full of vampires… oh but I really do trust them Mulder" she said sarcastically.

"Look at it this way, it's probably the most fun we've had on a case in ages" He gave her a boyish grin and just as she was about to reply there was a loud noise from the front of the shop.

"That's them!" cried Dawn, only to have Xander attatch his hand to her face, over her mouth. 

"Shhh" He said  

 "C'mon everyone" Buffy whispered as she indicated for them to go through the passage. Xander, Dawn and Anya were the first to go, swiftly followed by Giles and Scully. Mulder reluctantly left the petit blonde to catch up with the rest of the group. "Agent Mulder" Whispered Buffy as his head popped up. "Make sure they all keep going straight and wait at the very end till I get there" She shoved a bag full of stakes, holy water, crossbows and other various weapons into his capable hands and waved him down. She bolted to large oak cupboard that she easily moved in front of the door as she went to work on removing the iron handle of the trap door. She quickly and strategically placed the training mats around the open door and propped one up against the open trap door so it would fall flat over the door when it was closed. 

"Where are they?"

"Just keep looking they can't have got out, we blocked every escape"  
"What about in there"

"Open it" Several soldiers gathered around the door as one carefully opened it. Before it was even fully opened they were in there like a swarm of locusts only to come face to face with yet another empty room.

"He'll have our heads for this"

"No, He'll have Matthews head. He was the op leader," whispered one soldier.

~*~*~Please review. Only a very short update. I don't want our hero's captured just yet *wink*. Will be a much longer (and better) chapter tomorrow!~*~*~

ProphecyGirl87 


	7. Chapter 7

"Which way do we go?" Asked Scully as she looked down one tunnel and then the one opposite it. "These things go on for miles and we don't even have a map"

"She said to just wait at the end for her" Said Mulder, setting the bag of weapons down and going through it.

"Mulder?" Scully raised an eyebrow as she saw him examining a stake.

"What?" He asked innocently.

It had been almost 10 minutes since they left Buffy back at the magic box. They had done as she said and waited like well-trained puppies at the very end of the tunnel. It had taken no more than a few minutes to get there and with Buffys speed she should have been there by now. 

"Someone should go back, make sure she's ok. What…what if they caught her?"

"Dawnie calm down I'm sure she's fine"

"Yes. Who would argue in the arms of very muscular Army men?" questioned Anya, oblivious to everyone's growing concern.

"Ahn not now ok" Xander said as he quieted her down.

"Well, she's either being carried off of they killed her." She said bluntly. Dawn stared at her wide eyed as she went another shade of white.

"Anya please!" Giles spoke up as he began to pace back and forth in the puddles. Dawn was fretting and Xander was finding it hard to keep her clam. As they all fell silent once more to await the arrival of the slayer a sudden splash from the right startled them. Mulder and Scully looked at each other then back at the tunnel.

"R…Rats, its probably just rats right?" Dawn asked Xander as she pulled her arms tighter around him.

"Sure Dawnie were in the sewers, they live down here…"

"That's not all that lives down here" Mulder said as he and Scully, both with guns pointing backed towards the centre of the group. Everyone stared into the darkness of the tunnel until 5 vampires appeared. They all gasped and raised themselves off the floor.

"Mulder…" Scully whispered as she un-consciously drew closer to his side.

"I'm here Scully it's ok" 

Giles lent towards the bag and picked it up. Slowly passing various weapons back and forth.

"Well well, what do we have here then?" The tall vampire in front said as he took in the sight of his next meal. The gang of vampires moved around the Scoobies and agents. They were like the wolves amongst the flock as they spread out, all in game faces and ready to attack.

"We can do this the hard way or…the hard way" giggled a small female vampire as she came to Mulder's side. "Mmm boss can I have this one?" she said as she came closer to his face. He backed away quickly, straight into Scully who almost fell. He caught her and they un-knowingly held hands. The Scoobies were surrounded. "Stay together, whatever you do stay together. Xander…"

"Yea I know" He whispered back as he pulled Dawn tightly into him. 

"Let the party being boys" Shouted one vampire with a Texas accent and they pounced on the group of Scoobies.  All hell broke loose as the gunshots went of and screams filled the air. They managed to spread themselves out but the vampires were all over them. The tall one grabbed Scully by the lapels of her jacket and pushed her against a wall, "Mmm I looove red heads!" He exclaimed as he bent his head to bite her. As he teeth scratched the surface she felt his weight suddenly release from her. She opened her eyes to find Mulder, stake in one hand and the other stretched out to help her. They spoke volumes through their eyes as she went to take his hand. She had barely brushed it when he was tackled to the ground by another vampire. "Mulder!!" She screamed as she attempted to pull the beast off him. She succeeded only to be punched in the jaw and sent flying back. "Scully!!" He screamed as he jumped up and kicked the vampire in the stomach, sending it flying into the wall. After a few punches to the face he staked it through the heart. He ran to Scullys side and as he held her trembling body they suddenly noticed the deathly quietness. They were no longer in the main tunnel and they could not see or hear any of the Scoobies. Scully reached into her pocket and produced a torch, which she clicked on. She shone it around and it appeared they where at the crossroads. Tunnels leading in every direction and they had no idea which one they came from.  

"Mulder?"

"C'mon Scully we can't stay still there could be more vampires" He pulled her up onto her feet and looked around. "This way" he said as he pulled her off down one of the tunnels. She was too shocked to even question him so she obediently followed. 

Giles had just staked the last vampire when he noticed he was alone in a different tunnel, at least he thought it was. He looked ahead and saw his three choices. "This cant be good" he said as he headed off through the one he thought he had come from.

Xander, Anya and Dawn were lost. They had been chased down several tunnels before they managed to attack the two remaining vampires. They had no idea where they were headed but hoped they would find an exit soon. "Xander were lost!" whined Dawn as she hugged herself tighter.

"Don't worry Dawnie there's gotta be a ladder coming up soon" he said with a small hopeful grin.

"Guys?? Helooo?" Called Buffy as she stood at the end of the tunnel she had told them to wait at. "Guys? C'mon where are you?" She looked both ways and saw nothing until something caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up. It was a small black wallet and she flipped it open. "Oh no" she gasped as she saw a blood smeared FBI Badge. 'They must have been attacked' she thought as she decided what to do. She couldn't go back to the Magic Box and she had no idea where anyone was. She just hoped they were together as she headed down one tunnel.

"Mulder I'm cold," whispered Scully as he pulled her small body closer. He had already given her his coat and suit jacket. He had no more to give but his body heat, which was rapidly falling. "It's so cold Mulder"

"I know Scully, It'll be alright"

"It shouldn't be _this _cold Mulder"

"Scully, sewers aren't know for their central heating you know" He gave her a grin but she wasn't looking at him. They walked a little further when she stopped dead. "Mulder?" she asked pointing towards some sort of vent a few feet away from them that seemed to be blowing out cold air.

"Sewers with air conditioning? How…odd?" He was puzzled and released Scullys small frame to go take a closer look. He stood right under it and was amazed when he saw light. "Scully" he whispered as he indicated for her to come over to him. She did and he showed her the light.

"I…I don't understand" She said as she looked up quizzically. "Who would have a vent that leaded to the sewers? And the air…it's so cold, like, like a…"

"Freezer?" answered Mulder.

"Yes" she replied as she toyed with the cool air by passing her hand through it numerous times.

"Lets see shall we?" He said as he started to prise the vent cover with his fingers.

"Mulder no! We don't have are guns and we don't know whats up there"

"It's probably a butchers fridge" he said, still pulling on the cover. Just as the two agents glanced up at the same time a figure stood over the grid and partially blocked the light. Mulder pulled his fingers away and glanced up. The agents could hear talking but couldn't make anything out. There was then a loud howl and the figure vanished, a cloud of dust falling through the vent attacking the agents. The coughed and spluttered as quietly as they could, moving away from the vent and sitting near a wall.

"What was that?"

"The cleaner? I don't know" replied Mulder. "C'mon we need to keep moving, there's gotta be an exit coming up soon. We'll go back the way we came yea?" He said as he picked up a stone and drew an arrow on the wall.

"Mulder?" Scully asked puzzled, "What are you doing? This is no time for cave paintings" she carried on as she pushed herself up and dusted her coat down.

"Making a trail Scully, I wanna be able to come back to this vent"

"Oh" was all she managed to say as he took her hand and let her back the way they came, periodically drawing directional arrows on the wall. 

They had been walking for almost an hour and it felt like they had been going round in circles. Dawn was tired of Anyas moaning and had constantly asked her about teleportation spells. "But as an ex-demon you must know something!" Whined Dawn.

"I've told you, only certain demons can teleport and even if I could I can't take hitchhikers. And if I wanted to do a spell I couldn't because I don't have any ingredients you silly child"

"Don't call me a silly child you…" The two girls had stopped and were in each other's faces screaming and pointing. Xander was trying to calm them down when he noticed a drawing on the wall.

"Hey! Hey you guys look!" He shouted excitedly, bringing both girls to a stop.   He ran over to the wall and traced the arrow. "C'mon lets follow it" He started off in the indicated direction but came to a standstill when he noticed they were not following him. "Ladies?"

"You don't expect us to follow arrows do you Xander? That could be a vampire leading us into a trap or anything"

"Yes, I agree with key girl over here…"

"Hey!"

"Look, Look we have stakes and Holy Water and it's a risk I a willing to take. It could be Giles marking the way he is going or, or maybe the agents." He pleaded with them vocally they gave them the biggest puppy dog eyes he could and reluctantly they caught up with them. "Don't worry ladies, The Xan man is here to protect you!" He exclaimed as he put his arms around their shoulders.

"Giles? Dawn? Xander? Anyone??" Called Buffy as she walked down another tunnel. She stood still and let her slayer senses take over, trying her best to sense them. It was no use…or so she thought. She faintly heard someone call out her name. At least she thought she did. She whipped her head around and followed the noise. She picked up her pace and started to run as the voice came closer. She was going so fast that she nearly knocked Giles to the ground. "Buffy!" He exclaimed, never happier to see her. "Giles are you alright? Where is everyone?"

"We were attacked by a gang of vampires, we were spilt up. As far as I can remember, the two agents went off together and I presume Xander, Anya and Dawn are all together. Buffy? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I…I think so. I heard you calling me. That's how I found you."

"Calling you? Buffy I haven't been calling out for anyone for the last 20 minutes. I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention"

"But…But I heard someone calling me from this direction."

"It wasn't me Buffy and I never heard anything. Maybe it was one of the others?"

"Yea, you're probably right, lets go this way. I might pick it up again."

"Alright" Giles answered and willingly followed his slayer. 

~*~*~Please Review! Unfortunately there will be no updates for a week as my parents have surprised me with a trip to Disneyland Paris. I won't have access to a computer and will be too busy to write! I'm really sorry but I will be like an updating machine when I get back!!!~*~*~

ProphecygGirl87 


End file.
